Os Guardiões de Darklyg
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Três guardiões de um mundo pacífico e belo. Cada um com uma responsabilidade específica: Manter o equilíbrio. Mas o que aconteceria se um deles movido pelo ciúme resolvesse destruir tudo? Até mesmo os outros dois guardiões.


**Os Guardiões de Darklyg**

**Anime: **Gundam

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi

**Casais: **Heero + Duo

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami**  
**

**Beta: **a escolher

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT). Mas se eu fosse Heero já teria matado a Relena e casado com o Duo.

**Resumo: **Três guardiões de um mundo pacífico e belo. Cada um com uma responsabilidade específica a fim de manter o equilíbrio. Mas o que aconteceria se um deles movido pelo ciúme resolvesse destruir tudo, até mesmo os outros dois guardiões.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Leiam e descubram

* * *

Mundo Darklyg, que na língua dos antigos significa harmonia entre a vida e a morte.

Dlkaaty é o Deus criador de Darlyg e de todos os seres viventes nela. Quando alguém em Darklyg morre, sua essência ou alma retorna a Dlkaaty.

No inicio Dlkaaty cuidava de tudo, quem vivia e morria. O nascimento de uma nova espécie, novas plantas, quando uma terra seria devastada pela natureza ou uma nova terra surgiria.

Com o passar dos séculos cansou-se, delegando tal função a três guardiões criados de sua própria essência. Há dois "Ele" chamou de Seishi **[1]** e o outro de Euryth **[2].**

Os dois primeiros dividiu-os da seguinte forma:

O primeiro, o mais forte e racional chamou de Heero, delegando a ele a função de ser o responsável pela vida. Dando alma a cada criatura em Darklyg, a existência delas seria sua responsabilidade até o fim da existência de cada uma.

Por ser o responsável por cuidar de cada uma das almas em Darklyg, ficou a cargo do Seishi da Vida o crescimento de cada alma.

Deu a ele também o direito de dirigir-se pessoalmente a "Ele", como um imortal. Aos demais subordinados ao Seishi da Vida, deixou-lhe o cargo de nomeá-los, sendo então chamados de Jinsei**[3]** aqueles que dão a vida.

* * *

O segundo, o mais emocional, mas de igual força e vontade, chamou-o de Duo, dando a ele a difícil missão de tirar a vida de cada uma das criaturas viventes em Darklyg. Sendo responsável pela morte de cada uma das criaturas criadas pelo Seishi da Vida.

Responsável por guiar as almas a Dlkaaty, ou destruí-las definitivamente caso as mesmas houvesse perdido seu privilégio de reunir-se a Dlkaaty, ficou a cargo do Seishi da Morte o julgamento de cada alma.

Também deu a ele o direito de dirigir-se pessoalmente a "Ele" como um imortal, aos demais subordinados ao Seishi da Morte, deixou-lhe o cargo de nomeá-los, sendo então chamados de Naijerus**[4]** aqueles que vivem no escuro.

* * *

Ao terceiro, nascido primeiro, mas de igual força chamou-o de Primus, dando ao mesmo a função de servir de equilíbrio entre os dois Seishis, sendo então o mantenedor da harmonia em Darklyg, se auto-proclamando de Euryth, aquele que harmoniza.

Responsável por estabelecer o equilíbrio das almas entre quem vive e morre, ficou ao seu cargo decidir se mais almas deveriam viver ou morrer.

Retirou dele o direito de dirigir-se pessoalmente a "Ele", deixando-o subordinado aos Seishis da Vida e da Morte, mas deixando-lhe o cargo de nomear aqueles subordinados a ele, sendo então chamados de Ichiyoo**[6]** aqueles que unificam.

Continua....

**[1] Seishi** significa Vida e/ou Morte

**[2] Euryth** derivado da palavra Eurythmy que é sinônimo da palavra Harmonia.

**[3] Jinsei** significa vida onde **Jin **é pessoa e **Sei** é vida.

**[4] Naijerus **é o romanji do nome Nigel que significa preto.

**[5] Ichiyoo** significa uniformidade.

Antes que digam algo, sim eu sei que tenho outras fics para atualizar e fico inventando moda escrevendo mais.

Aviso a todos que todas as minhas fics estão em andamento, e sim todas vão ser atualizadas a seu tempo, por isso não se desesperem ou se magoem com a demora, mas Yoru por incrível que pareça tem vida, longe das fics, e infelizmente não posso me dedicar unicamente a escrever. (bem que gostaria)

Um mega abraço a todos que me mandam emails, e milhões de desculpas por não poder responde-los, mas fiquem certos de que mim recebe a todos com carinho.


End file.
